One type of gate intended for the inside of a home may be a pressure gate that, by its structure and design, is supported by internal pressure between, for example, two door jambs. These gates are often formed of metal or include a relatively great amount of metal.
Another type of gate intended for the inside of a home may be a gate that is fixed via pin connectors to and between two opposing structures such as two opposing door jambs. These gates too are often formed of metal or include a relatively great amount of metal.